


【王最】A Good Man Is Hard to Find

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I love Mary Flannery O'Connor
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【王最】A Good Man Is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬：弗兰纳里·奥康纳《好人难寻》AU
> 
> 大家都不是好人  
> 黑幕最  
> 最原终一的叔叔私设  
> 大家都不是好人

“不要选拔，我说——我们不需要选拔。”最原终一指了指巨大的落地窗外，城市中心那栋豪华的知名学校：“拥有‘超高校级’才能的天才们就聚集在那里，你看那儿，我们完全可以直接在那里找到真正的游戏玩家们，而不是去挑选一群无聊的普通人。”

白银紬正坐在椅子里读着面试文件，她抬起头，推了推眼镜，奇怪地看了自己的同僚一眼：“为什么？要知道弹丸论破里的死亡是真实的，每个人都必须出于自愿，你应该清楚那样是犯罪。”

最原终一充耳不闻，只是狂热地看着窗外。见到最原似乎并没有理睬她劝说的打算，白银索性低下头，葱白的手指重新拾起钢笔：“最原君，你最好不要做出格的举动。两个黑幕一起进入游戏已经是节目组最大的宽仁，干嘛不好好当你的侦探？”

“我可不是扮演家，把布料抖得哗哗作响，踩着缝纫机、那种上个世纪的老古董，一待就能待上一天…你应该和真正的‘超高校级’接触，长点见识，弹丸论破还从来没有真正的‘超高校级’参与录制呢。”

他的话显然激怒了白银，她不满地打开墨水瓶盖：“好吧，先生，看来给你一百万你也不会改变想法。”

“你未免太尖刻了。”最原看着她戳刺墨水的动作，像是在吃扒开壳的海胆：“总有些人很方便下手，你知道那个自称‘DICE’首领的人吧？他也是个有着才能眷顾的人，但似乎利用得不怎么样啊。”

“没有。这种事情你从哪知道的？报纸上什么也没写。”

最原终一美丽的金眸微微眯起，清秀的脸上写满了讥讽的神色：“获得情报的途径远不止读体育专栏和坐在办公室里听收音机。那家伙前两天从监狱里逃出来了，估计正往自己的基地赶呢。”

“哦——哦，是啊，听起来你要去抓那个首脑，已经提前入戏了侦探的角色吗？要是那个首脑抓到你了怎么办？他可是彻底的不和谐分子，是个高智商又肮脏的罪犯，是…”

“下次你在弹丸论破里见到他的时候再说这种夸奖的话吧。”

最原终一卷起外衣，头也不回地走出了办公室。

综合新闻的监控信息，DICE首领的窜逃方向，最原终一不费什么力气就大致推断出了对方基地的位置。第二天早晨，他启动车子准备出发，后排中间则坐着他的叔叔。这位货真价实的中年侦探正把玩着一只烂烟斗，尽管里面已经没有烟草，钵体里却已经垫了一层烧焦的痕迹，又有些疑似裂痕的纹路。他们早晨八点四十五分从市区出发，汽车的里程表显示55890。最原终一瞥了一眼这个数字，把它记了下来，因为侦探不能错过身边每个细节——再者回来的时候能知道他们开了多少路，很有趣。

二十分钟后他们驶入市郊，最原叔叔把烟斗随意揣进口袋，舒舒服服地坐着。他穿了一身整齐的酒红色西装，被洗得有点发白，鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，也是褪了色的暗金镶边，他的袖口都整齐地扣着，前襟别着一枚精致的桂冠胸针。万一发生意外，他死在公路上，任何人都能一眼看出他是位绅士。

他夸奖最原终一，他说他早料到今天是个好日子，既不太冷也不太热。他坐在后座，就着路边的风景喋喋不休：两亩地、四亩地的苹果园，种着矮矮的苹果树，苹果树不结果子；蓝色花岗岩上立着无人问津的礼拜堂，荒草丛生；一种不知名的鸟拍着翅膀鸣叫，嘎嘎难听地飞过车子顶。最原终一打开了汽车音响，优雅的爵士乐勉强盖过了源源不断的高谈阔论。

“穷乡僻壤。”最原打量着沿途的景色，公路边是一望无际的黄土：“那个邪恶首领真的会把基地建立在这种地方？”

“你开得太快了，应该多看几眼，想想‘超高校级’的思路。”

“说得对。”

“我们那会儿，我在美国的时候，”最原叔叔向前挪了挪屁股：“出游时孩子们对自己的家乡和亲人都比现在要恭敬得多，人人都很善良。哦，看到那个人了吗？”

最原终一放慢车速，他扭过头，路边有个工人或者农夫一样打扮的男人。染着泥土的头巾，乱蓬蓬的头发，粗壮的手臂，穿着及膝的工作服，厚厚的长筒靴。见到公路上一辆黑色轿车开过，男人抬起头，打量着这辆车。

“他很寒酸。”最原终一说。

“当然，他没有钱。”最原叔叔解释：“乡下人不像我们一样不愁吃穿，他们做什么都必须靠着自己的努力。这不是很棒吗？如果我会画画，我就要画下来。”

最原终一不置可否，他示意自己的叔叔保持安静，说要给他讲个故事。他关掉了爵士乐，说起那位“超高校级的首脑”。他说自己打算在弹丸论破里和那位天才拉近关系，在日常的自由时间主动去找他，最后和他建立真实的羁绊，等到游戏结束，如果那个人还有命活着出来，就在现实世界继续追求他。最原叔叔听到这里又把音响打开了，被最原终一毫不客气地拍走了手。

他们在塔楼停下来买便当，塔楼坐落在一片空地上，半灰泥半木质结构，既是加油站又是舞厅。最原终一锁了车门，最原叔叔抚平了西装外套的褶皱。塔楼里面是一间狭长昏暗的屋子，一边是柜台，另一边放着桌子，舞池在房间中央。最原叔叔向点唱机里投了一枚硬币，却不走入舞池，只是听着音乐坐在椅子里摇头晃脑，假装自己在跳舞。

老板是个胖子，肚子像一袋面粉在衬衫下晃来晃去。他挨着最原身边的桌子坐下，屁股和板凳黏在一起，黏黏糊糊地往他这边蹭了蹭。最原抬起眼睑，黑睫下那双清冽的金眸淡淡地瞥过来，中性的声音隐约有些不耐：“您好？”

听到男人的声音后老板才愣了一下，他擦了擦自己汗涔涔的脸：“没办法啊，没办法啊。如今都不知道该信谁，您说对吧。”

最原终一狐疑地看了眼面前的水杯，那是刚刚端给他、招待客人用的茶水。老板见他的模样，尴尬地笑了笑，随便扯开话题：“上星期来了几个家伙，开着辆迈巴赫，我一眼就认出来了，那辆车虽然破了又没牌照的，但看着还行，而且那些白衣服的人看起来也挺和善的。你知道吗，我就赊账让他们加了油，我干嘛这么做啊？”

“因为你是个好人。”最原盯着后厨的方向，老板的老婆在里面忙碌。

“…是啊，我也觉得是。”老板似乎有点感动。

米饭和炒菜的香气很快飘了出来，最原觉得坐着的椅子有点脏黏，他调整了一下坐姿：“你听说过那个逃犯吗？前两天越狱的DICE首脑。”

“什么？这鬼地方，人们都巴不得赶紧走。”老板比划起来：“你见到沿途那么多的广告牌没？全是我做的，不把饭店标语写得那么大那么清楚，根本就不会有人来。”

老板的老婆端着便当，撩开后厨的门布：“他要是知道收银机里只剩五百日元，也不会来的。”

“行了，你做完饭没？再去拿两瓶可乐。”

他们在午后炙热的天气里开车上路，最原终一塞给自己的侦探叔叔一个笔记本，里面是剪贴的资料和一些地图，要他推测“超高校级的首脑”大概在哪。最原叔叔在后座开始研究起这本剪贴册子，隔了几分钟打起了盹，又过了几分钟被自己的呼噜声吵醒。最原终一按了两下方向盘的喇叭，调整了一把车内后视镜，最原叔叔擦掉嘴角的口水，直起身，指着不远处一条土路：“从那拐进去。”

“真的吗？你确定这里能拐进去？”

“据我推测DICE基地就在不远处，从这里走用不了二十分钟。”

黑色轿车放慢了速度，最原终一打量着这条并不宽敞的泥路，视线里充满怀疑。就在犹豫的这段时间他感到自己的驾驶座靠背被人踢了两下，就像肾脏被撞击一样。

“泥路…”

最原抱怨了一句，转头向那条小路开进去。车子在一团粉色的尘土里颠簸前进，这里完全没有铺路，路上的水坑起伏不平，危险的路堤上都是陡峭的弯道。他们一会在坡顶，俯视着绿油油的树冠，一会又陷入泥坑，头顶的树木布满尘埃。

“这条路好像很久都没有人走过。”

“快到了、不远了。”最原叔叔这么说，声音却似乎快要被颠碎。就在这时车子猛地撞到了一块凸起的岩石，磕碰到底盘后急急拐向一边的深沟，最原叔叔抱着笔记本跌了下来，飞出车门摔在地上；车子侧翻在沟里，最原喘着气，解开安全带，踩着破碎的仪表盘，咬着牙爬出车子。最原叔叔还在地上躺着，他的西服沾满了灰，狼狈不堪，当最原终一朝他走过来时，他真希望自己至少断了一两根肋骨。

“我们出车祸了。”最原叔叔用手按着身侧，牙齿打颤。

“可惜没有人死。”最原终一盯着他，他弯下腰，一把抢走对方捏着的那本笔记，拍了拍上面的灰尘。最原叔叔尴尬地自己站起身，做出一副虚弱的模样。

头顶三米朝上才是路面，能看到路对面的树冠。他们坐着的沟渠后面，有一片更大的树林，树木高大，幽暗，深邃。过了一会儿，他们看到一辆车远远开过一个山头，开得很慢，车里的人像是在看着他们。

最原叔叔欣喜地跳了起来，夸张地挥舞双臂，想要引起他们的注意。车子继续慢慢开过来，消失在一个弯道，又再次出现他们刚刚驶过的山头，开得更慢了。那是一辆黑色的迈巴赫，车身泛着寒光。

车在他们头顶停下，车门被打开，有几个身穿白色衣服的人走下了车。最原注意到他们着装统一，各自戴着表情不同的小丑面具，只有一个人穿着黑色披风，头上的军帽盖住了他的脸，走到了这群人最前方。没有人说话，最原顶着光线看过去，看不清他的表情。

“哎呀呀呀~出车祸了？”

最原终一有种奇怪的感觉，轻蔑又狂妄的话尾扬起，君临天下般的嚣张气息，他的脸虽然看不清，但却非常眼熟，像是认识了一辈子。那个人随意蹲下，笑了两声：“下午好~其实我看到你们翻车了喔。”

“什么？从那么远的地方…”

“嘻嘻嘻，当然是骗你的。喂，你们去个人看看他们的车能不能发动。”

有一个穿着白色衣服的人跳下了深沟，他落地的瞬间，最原看到他腰间似乎闪烁了什么东西。他身边在美国见识多广的叔叔突然后退一步，声音有些颤抖：“你们为什么要带枪？！”

“咦？其实只是泡泡水枪而已，不用那么大惊小怪啦。”

他的语气虽然天真无邪，但实在无法让人相信那只是小孩子用来玩耍的玩具。骗人的吗…他是谁？

那个笑嘻嘻的人蹲下，最原看到他的长裤下露出一截又白又瘦的脚踝，隐约有红色磨损的痕迹。他突然联想到了什么，警惕地后退一步，打量着那个带着军帽、穿着长披风的人：“你是那个越狱的DICE首领？！”

“…唉，这么快就被认出来了。”王马小吉微笑了一下，在唇边竖起一根手指，神秘地勾起嘴角：“不过啊，你要不要猜猜这是不是骗人的呢？因为如果你没认出来，说不定对你们两个都好。”

最原叔叔猛地锤了自己侄子一拳，身形并不结实的最原终一差点踉跄着摔倒。王马小吉惊讶地叹息两声，又忍不住大笑起来：“哎哎…你别难过，有些时候男人口是心非，我觉得他不是故意揍你的。”

“你不会对伤者开枪吧？”最原叔叔警惕地扶正了前襟的胸针。

“嘻嘻嘻，谁知道呢？因为我是个骗子。”

王马小吉这么说的时候摘下了头上的军帽，最原看到他弯起双眼，清澈的紫眸里正含着一股恶意到极致的神采，绚烂又兴奋地飞扬着。他突然觉得脚底发冷，急忙向前一步，扯着有些嘶哑的嗓子高声开口：

“…我知道你是个好人！你是个有着优秀才能的‘超高校级’，你是独一无二的恶之首脑，你是希望峰学院的希望和未来，我知道你一定不会杀掉我们…”

“是——是的，是的。”

王马小吉用手在嘴边扩成喇叭，笑嘻嘻地将这些夸赞皆数收纳：“我是‘超高校级的首脑’，令人生畏的恶之总统，上帝和所有人都嫉妒我的才能，嫉妒我的天赋，从未有人能够达到我这样的高度。”

另外两个DICE成员跳下了深沟，胯上挂着枪，朝最原一步步走来。最原叔叔瑟缩着后退一步，藏在自己侄子身后。王马小吉见状遗憾地耸了耸肩，他抬头看向天空：“今天真是个不错的日子呢，既不太冷又不太热。”

“是啊，真是美好的一天…”最原叔叔几乎要哭出声了。之前在检查车辆的DICE成员此时从车里探出头，向上恭敬地道：“总统，这辆车大概要修半个小时。”

“他们的车里应该有什么有趣的东西吧？”王马随口提了一句，他看向最原：“喂，你手里拿的本子给我。”

最原终一用力捏紧了笔记本，他有一瞬间很想转身将那个本子撇进身后黑漆漆的森林，让树木吞噬掉它吧。但DICE成员毫不客气地抢了过来，当王马小吉打开那个本子的时候，他认真地点了点头，“啪”地扣上那本册子，将它随手往身后的迈巴赫里一塞。这位总统掀了掀身后的披风，干脆利落地跳到了深沟里。仿佛是一个信号，上面所有的DICE成员瞬间掏出手枪，枪口对准了两人。

最原终一想要后退，但他的叔叔死死顶住了他的动作。王马小吉轻松地朝他走过来，眼眸里盛着的恶趣味放大满溢到几乎极致：

“好！既然被小最原知道了组织的内幕，只好请你去死了！”

有两个DICE成员走过来，蛮横地拉开了最原终一和他叔叔。王马小吉向其中一边抬抬下颌示意，那位成员心领神会，推着最原叔叔走向森林。最原终一伸出手，似乎想要和他一起去树林，但动作最后只是变成了扶住帽檐，接着指间的动作缓缓捏紧。

“怎么了？小最原？脸色好难看，就像濒临死亡的蟾蜍一样。”

“…你这个…”

“骗子？”

“……”

“哼哼，怎么可能！”王马义愤填膺地抱臂：“我最讨厌的就是说谎和开玩笑，我们组织里的所有成员也都是一样。你知道吗？”

树林里响起一声枪响，接着是一声绝望的尖叫，紧接着又是一声枪响，然后一片寂静。最原终一猛地回过头，然而王马小吉暴力地扯住了他的领带，逼迫他转过头来。最原盯着咫尺处那双冷冽至极的紫眸，他听见风在树冠间穿梭，他闻到了淡淡的血腥气。

眼前严肃的表情突然又发生了完全的转变，王马小吉轻快地笑了起来，脸上露出的笑容真的仿佛只是小朋友玩耍般天真无邪的模样。

“…骗你的~！竟然说我是个好人，这可真够好笑啊，果然是个拙劣至极的谎话，就让你多活一阵子当作赔罪吧。”

完全摸不透他话里的意思，最原终一盯着他天真无辜的表情，只觉得心中发寒。他不停地张嘴闭嘴，却一句话也说不出来。王马小吉饶有兴致地看着他欲言又止的模样，仿佛永远不会失去耐心，又好像下一秒就会厌恶地将枪口怼在这个什么都说不出来的人的脸上。

“…你是个好人，你…你不会对我开枪吧？”

“只能说出这种话吗？弹丸论破的黑幕也不过如此。”王马遗憾撇撇嘴：“那个啊，当然不会了，小最原~死人是没办法给殡葬人小费的。”

虽然这么说，但眼前的眸子里全是冰冷的笑意。最原终一感到一阵晕眩，他失去重心，向后跌坐在了沟渠里。王马站在他面前，毫无慈悲地俯视着他，却在下一秒又诡异地笑了起来。冰冷的枪身从掏出到上膛一气呵成，在最原终一惊恐的表情中，王马小吉微笑着对他当胸开了三枪。

“小最原，你想要做好人吧？你可以成为一个好人的。如果有人能每分钟都朝你开一枪的话。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> ①“奥康纳对隐藏在人物自我形象之下的真相有着敏锐的洞察力，而她揭开这种真相的手段就是暴力，这种暴力震撼着读者，也常常震撼着人物本身。”[译自The complier of The Norton Introduction to Literature (Shorter 12th Edition)(pp.467-468)]
> 
> ②我真情实感求大家都去看看《好人难寻》，看看奥康纳吧！！！
> 
> ③“她可以变成个好人的，要是每分钟都有人对她开枪的话。”这句话真的好厉害，是原文里我分析了最久的话，能把“临死前领悟到了自己的错误”用这种方式表达出来，我真的缓缓下跪。
> 
> ④文中没有一个人是好人，从开始的白银到最后的王马，没有人是好人。所以好人难寻，总之大家去看看原著吧奥康纳nb


End file.
